The clinical cancer education program at the University of Alabama in Birmingham is a multidisciplinary educational program for medical students, house staff, postgraduate physicians and paramedical personnel. Key faculty members of the medical school and members of the Comprehensive Cancer Center are involved in a well-organized educational program which stresses the interdisciplinary approach to cancer treatment. Broad evaluation of the programs has been under way, and efforts are now being made to expand the exposure to medical students in their clinical years and in their sophomore year of medical school. The program supports clinical associates and clinical assistants in the subspecialty of oncology. A well-equipped library with audiovisual materials, as well as publications and medical textbooks, is available for the faculty and trainees. A strong program for postgraduate continuing education has been developed through the MIST (Medical Information Service via Telephone) Program, and "Practical Reviews in Cancer Management", an audio cassette learning program.